


The Art School AU

by thestarswillfade



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarswillfade/pseuds/thestarswillfade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Patrick meet in an art class during their first year of college, neither of them knows what will come of their chance meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art School AU

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this was created in a joetrick group chat at 1 am prolly so if it sucks blame max and not me ok

Patrick was freaking out. It was his first day of college, he risked everything to get into the Illinois Institute of Art, his mom wanted him to go somewhere Ivy League and major in something like medicine or law, ugh. Patrick knew that his heart lied with music and art so here he was, determined to prove his mom wrong. His favorite thing to use was pastels, in any form he could, he preferred soft pastels but he would take what he could get. Anyways, his first class seemed to be an honors drawing and sketching class. As he walked into the class he realized how nervous he was, because what if he actually wasn’t any good at any of this art shit and all his friends and everyone had actually been lying an- Patrick's train of thought was cut abruptly short as he smacked into something and proceeded to fall like a sack of flour.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there I was a little distracted, are you ok?” The first thing Patrick noticed was his lisp, the second was his blue eyes, not to sound cliche or anything but holy shit his eyes were fucking blue. “Um dude? Are you hurt?” And that's when Patrick realized that he had just been sitting on his ass for a full minute just staring at the dude.

“Fuck, shit I'm so sorry, yeah I'm fine, it totally was all my fault I wasn’t paying attention.” Now the first thing Joe noticed was his height, this dude was a midget oh my god. Of course the second thing he noticed was his lips, Joe just thought about how it must feel to kiss his lips and feel them running up and do- Ho there let's stop that idea right now, Joe did not need a boner on his first day of class.

“No man it was all me really, I’m so sorry. My names Joe, by the way, Joe Trohman,”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Joe Trohman, I’m Patrick Stump,” As Patrick introduced himself, he couldn't help himself from checking out Joe quickly and probably not subtly as he looked away for a minute, “What are you majoring in?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Photography and Art, I’m kinda obsessed with black and white I guess,” Joe ran a hand through his curly hair and laughed a bit, “My favorite thing to draw with is charcoals,”

“Oh man, mine are pastels! So what kind of ban-” Before Patrick could finish his sentence a shrill voice interrupted him.

“Everyone get in their seats! Welcome to Drawing and Sketching 302, in this class we will be learning about how to draw animate and inanimate objects correctly. Now, to access all of your skill levels, we will be getting into partners and you will sketch them to the best of your ability. Now, choose your partners wisely, they will be your partner for the rest of the semester!” Everyone started getting up and meeting their friends, Patrick on the other hand, only knew one person in the class, Joe. Before he could decide if he wanted to ask him to be his partner, Joe walked up to him.

“So um, hi. I don’t really know anyone in this class and you seem cool, so I wanted to know if you’d be my partner?” He ran a hand through his hair again, Patrick it as a nervous tick and saved it for later if he ever needed it. 

“Yeah, I was actually going to ask you the same thing,” He laughed. “So um, do you want to start or should I?”

“Whatever you want dude, I’m good with anything,”

“Alright I’ll start then,” Patrick grabbed his arm and sat him down, then he went to go get his supplies, pastels of course. When he returned he set up his easel and got his pastels set up, he just took a long look at Joe's face, his eyes, his nose, his hair, anything he could. Joe just smiled and gestured for him to continue. So he did. Patrick picked up one and started going at it, he just kept drawing until he got his eye color almost right, and the curve of his nose almost right, and the curls in his hair almost right. He didn’t notice how much time had passed or how much his hand hurt. 

“Uh dude, are you almost done? Not to be rude but there's only a half an hour left in class and I kinda wanna draw you,” Joe laughed nervously as Patrick looked up at him and then to the clock.

“Shit dude I’m so sorry. Um this isn’t totally done but I kinda like how it came out,” He gestured for Joe to come over and look at his drawing. When Joe saw it he was blown away, the colors blended together like they were made just for this, his eyes looked piercing blue and deadly, his curls looked better than they ever had. He was speechless. “Well?” Patrick asked in anticipation, he was always nervous when showing people his drawings. 

“I love it! It’s amazing! I can’t believe you did this!” Joe looked over at him and smiled widely.

“Oh good I’m glad you like it, and uh thank you, I doo’t really like how the eye color or the curls came out but it’ll be ok” He moved the canvas to the table and sat down in the other seat to let Joe draw him.

“Alright dude, I’m gonna do my best but I can’t promise it won’t be as amazing as yours,” Patrick just laughed and sat there. Joe grabbed his charcoals and went to work. He sculpted his cheekbones like they were the last thing he would ever draw, he traced his jawline and his nose like they were the most delicate thing in the world. And of course, he too lost track of time trying to capture Patrick's perfection in a drawing. All too soon for Joe, it was the end of class. He called Patrick over to see the final result. “So um, I really tried but it’s honestly not that great, I’m sorry,” As Patrick examined the drawing he found Joe's confession to be total and utter bullshit. The charcoal drawing was amazing, even though it was only in black and white Patrick could find the emotion and the depth in it.

“Holy shit Joe this is amazing, like this is honestly the best drawing I’ve ever seen,” As Patrick went to keep gushing about the drawing he realized he has a class in five minutes. Across campus. “SHitshitshit, listen I gotta go I have a class in five, but it was amazing meeting you. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Patrick just said fuck it and gave Joe a quick hug as he ran out the door. Joe wouldn’t realize that Patrick had gotten pastels on his face until his third period that day. He would keep it. Patrick realized the charcoal on his face within five minutes of leaving the classroom. He would keep it on all day too.


End file.
